


Simply Irresistible

by Darkside13 (LeviSpencer13)



Series: Miche Love [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Love, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sweet, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSpencer13/pseuds/Darkside13
Summary: Miche walks in on his very pregnant little omega and discovers that he's begun leaking all over his shirt and just can't help himself. There's also a small time skip for maximum fluff and happiness.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Miche Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570483
Kudos: 18





	Simply Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm back at it with a trans boy character though this one is VERY much a self insert. I figure I have nothing to be ashamed of at this point, y'all know my dirty little secrets so here's another one lol. TAGS ARE A RELEVANT THING HERE! JUST SAYING, HATEFUL COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED! On another note, I'd like to thank my dear friend, you know who you are. You give me the nudges I need to write and post this stuff. So here's to you lovey.

Dex laid on his side, curled as tight as his swollen belly would allow. With his carrying twins, he'd been forbidden to leave the bed by his alpha. Too much risk of mishaps. The only time he was allowed to get up was if he needed to use the restroom. And even then, he had to have someone help him. The hybrid whine quietly when one of the pups kicked and sent a jolt of pain through his abdomen. Struggling a bit, the noirette managed to grab one of his pillows to hug onto. He was doing fine until the front of his shirt around his chest was suddenly wet. Specifically around his nipples. A whimper escaped him then as more of the sticky fluid leaked out the tighter he hugged the pillow. He was just sitting up to peel off his shirt when the door opened to reveal the full blooded wolf. Shaggy blond bangs shaken out of his aqua eyes to better take in the situation, Miche strolled over to the edge of the bed just in time to see the wet stains on his omega's shirt. That perfectly round belly. The way his mate was full of life, it pulled a slight swoon from the blond. 

"You're lactating." Miche stated. 

"I'm sorry, I know it's gross and I'm just making a mess of your shirt. I can clean it up." Dex sighed out and tugged the article over his head, setting off to the side to change it. 

"I don't think it's gross." The alpha retorted, large hands catching much smaller ones and pushing them out of his way. 

Just as the raven was about to protest, plump lips surrounded one of his tender nipples and that hot mouth suckled, pulling a soft keen from the smaller male. The little nubs were so very sensitive and having that skilled tongue circling the pebbled flesh was almost too much for Dex. The boy blushed deeply as he glanced down to see that chartreuse gaze staring right back at him. Heat pooled between creamy thighs when one of his mate's hands started working the other side, making more wet dribble down his chest. All at once, those scruffy lips caught the little droplets and caged the bud in that heated cave. The sensation of having Miche sucking at his lactating nipples was strange at first. The way each pull tugged at him slightly. It wasn't unpleasant so much as just plain odd. But, hearing just how pleased his alpha was to be feeding from him, the slight half wolf couldn't really find anything to complain about. His giant was loving him as he always had. Showing him that even in his current less than attractive state, the sandy haired brute still wanted him. Maybe wanted him a bit more. The hungry little noises falling from the plush lips encircling his nipple only added to the dampness between his legs. 

"Mm, my little omega. You taste so sweet. So good. Such a good little omega." There was so much love, so much adoration in the larger wolf's voice. "So full of life! My perfect little omega. My perfect Dex!"

Dex's fluster only worsened, hips rocking to find some form of friction against his need. He mewled softly when one of those muscular thighs wedged betwixt his own. 

"M-Miche! Mmh! You're embarrassing me, stop!" The ravenette whined, hiding his blazing cheeks behind his hand. 

"Embarrassing you? What's there to be embarrassed about? Is it because you're lactating? Or is it because you made a little bit of a mess of my shirt?" When his little mate only nodded, the blond simpered. "Sweet boy, your body is just changing to support the lives growing in your belly." At the word belly, the pure blood kissed over that swollen bulge. "Do you think it's embarrassing that I find you so very appealing like this? Like I could drink from you forever if you let me? You look so cute with your belly all plump. My precious little omega, you have nothing to feel embarrassed over. Not when I find you absolutely irresistible like this."

To emphasize his point, Miche guided lithe paw to the apex of his thighs, erection straining the front of his jeans. Popping the button, the larger male freed his pulsing cock from the confines of his boxer briefs, the head glistened with just how eager he was to feel his mate around him. In one way or another. Pumping over the engorged shaft once, the alpha had a thick bead of precome leaking out and dripping down from the near crimson head. 

"This is how much I want you, Dex. How much I need you. You're so gorgeous like this, please don't be embarrassed." Miche nuzzled his bearded chin against his love's round abdomen, pecking kisses with every pass. 

Pale blue couldn't look away then. Not with the way his taller half was speaking. Swooning over his pregnant body. To feel so thoroughly worshiped by the love of his life. It had a tiny paw fisting in tawny locks and dragging those starved lips back up to his. With all the care in the world, the sandy headed werewolf guided the flushing crown of his cock to his mate's entrance and eased his way inside. He was gentle, making sure not to put any of his weight on that round torso. Even as his powerful hands moved to rub soothing circles into the taut skin. Miche was slow in his bringing them together. Each thrust deep and full of all the love he held in his massive body. With a bit of adjusting and repositioning, the larger of the wolves had himself set in a way that he could reach Dex's nipples with his mouth, all while keeping pressure off his stomach. As soon as his mouth closed over one of the little nubs and sweet liquid splashed against his tongue, the brute nearly howled, base of his shaft starting to enlarge. He wouldn't take from his young once they were born but, with his mate producing such sweet milk, he would be taking advantage of the opportunity he had. When those hugging depths suddenly fluttered, clenching tight around his girth, the alpha whined out, powering through his sweetheart's climax until he couldn't hold out any longer and pulled away to keep from potentially hurting the boy. Length trapped between slick folds and rutting hips, the giant groaned as a flood of pearly white spilled from the tip, coating ivory skin in his spunk. 

"Mmh, Miche! Alpha!" Dex keened loudly as that heat spread over his pelvic region. 

As the pair of wolves rode out their highs, the taller had his mouth latched onto that weeping bud, sucking in as much of the nectar his little flower, his perfect little omega produced. Finally, Miche came to rest in a panting heap beside his mate, taking a moment to catch his breath before lifting the noirette into his arms and carrying him to the bath. Warm water and pleasantly scented soap washed away the mess before the sandy haired male slipped out to change the bedding and grab fresh clothes for his beloved. Once both were back in the comfort of the king sized bed, the blond wrapped tightly around his petite lover and couldn't help that his hands seemed to want to dote, even as he was starting to fall under the spell of slumber. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

At some point during the night, Dex awoke to a mild nagging pain in his belly. It started off as just a bit of cramping but, before he knew it, he was sobbing out, hands clutching at his stomach as a heavy gush of liquid filled his ears. Large hands began searching over him for damage, only to discover the pool of wet on the blankets. Having prepared for the possibility of his mate going into labor, Miche scooped up his omega and carried him down to the area they'd set up as a nest for the pups. The dip in the floor was full of soft cushions, blankets and just waiting to be used by Dex and the yet to be born twins. The taller wolf just managed to get his mate into the little den in time for tufts of snowy fur to erupt from porcelain skin. Rushing to find Hanji and Levi, the blond returned with the pair of dhampir and alchemist. 

"Hanji, I know this is all exciting but, please freak out after my pups are born, I need you on task." Miche pleaded. 

"I'm as focused as ever. You don't have to worry. I won't mess this up by letting my… Curiosity get in the way." The brunette retorted and helped ease the lycan into a better position to birth the children. 

A howl of pain preceded a series of growls, little snarls and yips as the white furred hybrid pushed with all he had. Long finger soothed over his head, petting over folded ears to try and distract from the pain. Unable to help himself, the omega clamped down on the arm closest to his mouth, biting as the first of the pups was born. When the second followed after his brother, Dex huffed and flopped over. Too tired and in far too much pain to do much beyond lay in a ball and wait for the younglings to be handed to him. Glossy atmospheric orbs opened to see his offspring and his heart melted. Blotches of white and tan fur covered both the boys. One had a tail of pure winter's white. The other, a patch of snowy fur sticking up in a cute little curl off the top of his head. 

"You two have names picked out yet? I'm voting Fuzzbutt and Fluffy." Levi chimed in, unable to keep that blank mask in place as the tiny balls of fuzz whined and cooed at him. 

When the hybrid snarled menacingly, his alpha jumped in then, taking the pair of twins and nestling them in close to feed and be close to their parent. 

"Levi, I am not naming my children Fuzzbutt and Fluffy. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Miche snorted before shifting to his giant wolf form and curling around his little family happily. 

He could almost laugh at the way his mate was already obsessively cleaning both pups and growling softly when little pin teeth bit his tender flesh. The tawny werewolf huffed through his nose once and kissed over his mate then his sons and laid back down to sleep.


End file.
